Focus Items
Focus items hold no magic of their own, and thus requiring a mage to channel a thread of magic through it to activate it. This is usually in the form of spending one essence. Below you’ll see a sample of focus items, to be used as guidelines as characters or Storyteller creates his own. Focus Weapons (***) A focus weapon is a magical item designed to channel a mages magic, empowering the weapon making their attacks stronger and magically enhanced. These weapons are often employed by Universal and living mages, giving them an offensive choice they hadn’t before. Focus weapons are always Melee weapons, as channelled magic wont stick with ranged ones. Focus weapons effectively function as ordinary weapons, except for the fact that a mage adds his mastery score to damage. Focus weapons will take on an appearance affected by the type of magic channelled into it, as such a sword channelled by a fire mage, will light up with fire. – Most universal families wont change the look on a focus weapon at all, as their magic is primarily invisible. Once activated, a focus weapon remains so attuned for a scene. Samples of Focus weapons are: A sword, A whip handle that will channel a whip of elemental energy, a staff, a knife and so on. Gatestone (*) A gatestone is a small simple focus that allows a mage to create a gate to one specific place, that the stone is attuned to during creation. The upside of using stones, as opposed to gates is that they work no matter the range and that even living mages or universalist can make use of them. Thus magic gate magic available to all mages. A gate is open for as long as the user concentrates. Gatestones can be any kind of item, not just a stone. A Piece of wood works as well as a metal key. 'Communication focus (** or ***) Another focus that performs exactly like it says on the tin, a Communication focus is a tiny round disc that can project an image of oneself to another Communicator and thus allow the mages to converse with visual aid over any distance and most planar restrictions. A three points the communicator is encrypted and is small enough to be placed inside the ear, but they receive voice only. Some communicators come in pairs, and only work with their intended recipient. Once active, a Communication Focus lasts for a scene. '''Shield focus (****) A shield focus allows a mage, without the usua'l capability, to project a shield of force thus granting them an armour equal to their mastery score. However, the shield requires one hand to operate and only works one way, so front or back. Moreover, the shield works both ways, so projectiles launched by the mage wont penetrate the shield either. A shield focus has a duration of Maintenance. Tracking '''focus (*** or ****) A tracking focus is just that, it allows a mage to track his target as long as he has something that links to the target, such as hair, nail clippings or blood. The Tracking focus has a range of 2 miles per mastery score, or at four points it’s worldwide. However the focus doesn’t ping on a map, where to find the target, rather it leads the user like a dog would track a scent. If the target is ever subject to an Annuller during this time, the tracking spell Is lost. A Tracking focus stays attuned to only one subject at a time, and it remains active as long as it’s fed essence once per day. Blast focus (*****) Blast focuses are 2 foot long tubes, with a crystal at one end, it releases a powerful beam of burning laser, up to a range of 100 meters. A Blasting focus deals 2d6+4 points of damage. A Blasting focus deals fire damage, is energy based and holds 10 charges. '''Shroud (** to *****) A shroud focus is an unusually rare and expensive focus, that’s employed to shield the wielder from most kinds of surveillance magic. The smallest of shrouds hides the user from surveillance magic, effectively allowing him to roll stealth as he's being perceived by surveillance magic, if anyone using surveillance magic wishes to pierce the shroud they can attempt a wis + perception roll. Each level of Shroud bought above 2, adds another +2 to the stealth check.